El rey de héroes de uzushiogakure
by fuuinjutsu master 0897
Summary: Naruto despierta el rinnegan al ver como dos personas que el considera familia son asesinadas frente a el y después del incidente conoce a kyuubi que decide entrenarlo para que use los ojos de rikudo como ningún otro y nuestro héroe rubio decide reconstruir la aldea de su clan.
1. Chapter 1

**Renuncia de derechos: **ninaruto, fate/stay night me pertenecen

Capitulo 1

Nos encontramos en la aldea oculta entre las hojas seis años después del ataque inesperado del kyuubi no youko que fue un golpe fuerte para dicha aldea, pero eso no nos importa ahora ya que nos debemos enfocar en como un niño de seis años, rubio con ojos azules que usaba solo una camisa blanca que era claramente de talla más grande de lo que debería ser para el desnutrido niño y usaba unos shorts negros y unas sandalias ninja azules que estaba huyendo de unos aldeanos que lo estaban persiguiendo para darle una golpiza como lo hacían desde hace un año cuando lo echaron del orfanato , pero esta vez las cosas eran aun más serias ya que los que lo perseguían eran miembros del clan uchiha que lo empezaron a perseguir ya que lo encontraron buscando que comer en los botes de basura en el distrito uchiha y al parecer a algunos miembros del arrogante clan no les gusto que el mocoso demonio como era conocido el niño por toda la población adulta de la aldea, pero el nombre que nos interesa es el de uzumaki naruto ese es el nombre del niño que logro entrar en un pequeño restaurante de ramen de nombre ichiraku que era el único lugar en donde podía comer y lo trataban de forma normal y el dueño de nombre teuchi era como un abuelo para el pequeño rubio y la hija de este de nombre áyame era como una hermana mayor.

"eh naruto que haces aquí ya estábamos por cerrar es que quieres mas ramen "le dijo teuchi a naruto.

"no vine porque este es el único lugar en que logre pensar para esconderme de esos uchiha que me estaban persiguiendo para golpearme de nuevo teuchi-jiji" le contesto el rubio.

"eh tou-san con quien estás hablando" se escucho la voz de una chica y desde la parte de atrás de la cocina salió una chica de unos trece años.

"no áyame estoy hablando con naruto que quiere que lo escondamos de unos aldeanos que quieren lastimarlo" le contesto teuchi a su hija.

"que otra vez los aldeanos quieren lastimarte naruto-kun no te preocupes puedes esconderte aquí está bien" le dijo áyame a naruto que solo le dio una sonrisa y un gracias.

"no te preocupes naruto-kun nosotros te ayudaremos para que….." teuchi o pudo terminar de hablar ya que de su pecho justo en donde estaba su corazón salió la hoja de una katana que estaba goteando con sangre y un poco de sangre salpico la cara del horrorizado naruto .

"TOU-SAN" grito áyame y con eso intento correr hacia su padre pero no logro llegar ya que su pecho fue cortado haciendo que su sangre salpicara el suelo y a naruto que estaba de rodillas horrorizado murmurando el nombre de teuchi y áyame una y otra vez.

"hahaha miren al mocoso demonio no es esto genial" hablo uno de los uchiha.

"ustedes los mataron" murmuro naruto aun de rodillas con lagrimas cayendo de los ojos.

"así es mocoso que piensas hacer al respecto a nosotros no nos pasara nada ya que nuestro clan es el que maneja la policía en la aldea nosotros saldremos con solo una palmada en la espalda y ya "dijo el líder de los uchiha mientras pateaba el cadáver de teuchi.

"hey ryu porque no nos divertimos un poco con el demoño" dijo otro uchiha.

"si porque no" dijo el nombrado ryu.

"ustedes son unos malditos" dijo naruto mientras sentía una gran tristeza y odio formándose en su interior de su corazón y también sintió como chakra se empezó a concentrar en sus ojos mientras veía como los asesinos de las personas que consideraba como familia se acercaban a él y en su mente escucho un murmullo.

"shira tensei" dijo la voz en la mente de naruto.

"**SHIRA TENSEI"** grito naruto con una voz demoniaca y con eso una onda de gravedad fue expulsada alrededor de naruto y dicha onda barrio con más de tres cuadras fueron reducidas a escombros y todas las personas que transitaban por el lugar y vivían en esos ligares murieron ya fuera aplastados por los escombros o fueron hecho pedazos ´por la fuerza del ataque de naruto.

En la torre del hokage

El sandaime veía por la ventana de su oficina la aldea mientras empezaba a llover y luego puso su mirada en el monumento hokage específicamente el rostro del yondaime y este vio como en esta empezaron ah aparecer grietas y viendo eso el sandaime solo pensó "eso es un mal augurio, no se porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento"

"**SHIRA TENSEI" **

El sandaime escucho el grito de un jutsu con una voz demoniaca y después solo pudo ver impotentemente como tres cuadras de la aldea fueron reducidas a un cráter con escombros y como el polvo cubría el lugar.

"AMBU QUE ESPERAN VALLAN Y BUSQUEN SOBREVIVIENTES DENTRO DE LOS ESCOMBROS" ordeno el sandaime.

Con naruto

El pequeño rubio solo veía la destrucción sin emoción aparte de satisfacción en sus ojos y viendo que todavía tenía chance de escapar así lo hizo y dando una disculpa a teuchi y áyame por causarles la muerte naruto desaparece dentro de la nube de polvo con dirección hacia su departamento y cuando entro en su casa lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse de la ropa que estaba llena de sangre y luego se dio una buena ducha y por último se acostó a dormir aunque no lo logro ya que su mente no paraba de mostrarle las muertes de áyame y teuchi una y otra vez con gran dificultad lograba dormir sin pesadillas por diez minutos y cuando logro dormir se encontró con que ahora estaba en una especie de alcantarilla y camino hasta que llego a un pasillo con una reja que estaban unidas gracias a un papel con el kanji de sello en el, curioso naruto camino hasta la reja y dijo.

"hey hay alguien ahí" dijo naruto solo para recibir como respuesta que un enorme ojo rojo de pupila rasgada se abriera y después le siguió con que una figura saliera de las sombras dejando ver a un enorme zorro con nueve colas.

"**Así que mi carcelero por fin viene a visitarme y por lo que veo está lleno de odio acaso no es eso interesante pero lo que me sorprende es ver los ojos de ****él ****en ti" dijo el zorro.**

"que eres tú" pregunto un poco asustado naruto al ver la imponente figura del zorro.

"**hum mocoso yo soy el gran kyuubi y no me vengas con esas cosas de que el yondaime me mato porque lo único que ese humano logro fue sellarme y en su hijo de todas las cosas y para hacer las cosas aun mas molestas eres parte uzumaki"** dijo el kyuubi con un poco de diversión al ver como la mirada de naruto pasaba de sorprendida a una llena de odio.

"kyuubi-san explícame eso de que soy hijo del yondaime, lo de mis ojos y lo del clan uzumaki por favor" dijo naruto.

"**hum porque debería que hay para mi eh, ya se hagamos un trato porque no me das a cambio de la información acceso a todos tus sentidos y cambias la apariencia de tu paisaje mental hecho"** dijo kyuubi.

"acepto" respondió el rubio y con eso naruto empezó a escuchar la información acerca de la noche del ataque de kyuubi a la aldea y todo acerca del sellado y del clan uzumaki pero lo más importante para naruto fue descubrir que el ahora poseía los ojos del legendario rikudo sennin y estaba asombrado por las habilidades de estos y el rubio acordó con kyuubi que el dejaría la aldea e iría a el país del remolino a entrenar para convertirse en el jinchuriki mas fuerte y así ser digno de sus ojos y crearía su propia villa a la cual gobernar y el kyuubi viendo la determinación de naruto solo le dijo que se preparara para un entrenamiento brutal ya que el mismo lo iba a entrenar y naruto asintió y dejo su paisaje mental y se dedico a dormir con kyuubi impidiendo que naruto tuviese pesadillas.

Al día siguiente

Naruto logro escapar de la aldea cuando se escondió en una caravana de comerciantes y él sabía que iba a tener una buena ventaja porque el sandaime estaría más ocupado investigando el incidente que el ocasiono por lo que pasaría un tiempo para que el sandaime se diera cuenta de que él no estaba en la aldea y enviaría equipos de búsqueda para regresarlo a la aldea.

Una semana después naruto estaba en uzushiogakure no sato con facilidad gracias a que kyuubi que resulto tener el nombre de kurama sabia varias rutas secretas por el haber estado sellado en dos uzumaki y ver sus memorias.

"valla esta isla es enorme no puedo esperar para empezar mi entrenamiento" dijo naruto.

"**bien comenzaremos el entrenamiento tan pronto como encuentres comida y un lugar en donde poner un campamento"** respondió kurama

"ah kurama tienes razón se me había olvidado y por cierto quería preguntarte si tu puedes hacer que pueda desactivar el rinnegan a voluntad"

"**claro que puedo yo soy el gran kyuubi el bijuu mas fuerte hacer que desactives el rinnegan es cosa fácil para mí"**

"genial y podrías cambiar el color de mis ojos a unos de color rojos carmesí y fortalecerías mi sangre uzumaki dejando mi cabello rubio"

"**claro naruto"**

"bien hablamos luego que tengo que buscar la comida por suerte se como cazar gracias a que los aldeanos no me vendían nada bien hablamos luego kurama"

"**bien yo voy a dormir un rato despiértame cuando estés listo para dar inicio al entrenamiento"**

"está bien kurama"

9 años después

Encontramos al equipo 7 conformado por sakura haruno, satsuki uchiha, sai y kakashi hatake peleando contra zabuza momochi el famoso nuke-nin conocido como el kirikagure no kijin y su aprendiz haku yuki , los ninjas de konoha peleaban para proteger a tazuna un constructor de puentes y los ninjas de kiri peleaban para matar a dicho constructor por ordenes de un magnate de nombre gato .

Ahora vemos como haku iba a recibir un golpe mortal que iba dirigió a zabuza que estaba inmovilizado por varios perros ninjas que estaban mordiendo cada uno de sus extremidades, pero antes de que haku fuera atravesado por el raikiri de kakashi una espada apareció de la nada interceptando el ataque por lo que los dos nuke-nin fueron salvados.

Todos en el puente observaron como una figura que estaba en una grúa usada para la construcción del puente.

"lamento interrumpir su pelea pero no puedo dejar que asesinen a tazuna ni a zabuza ellos me serán de gran ayuda" dijo la figura que cuando se disperso la neblina dejo ver a un chico de 15 años, alto, con cabello rubio ojos rojos carmesí con tres marcas en las mejillas y usaba una armadura dorada con detalles azules.

Todos miraban al chico con diferentes reacciones, zabuza y haku lo miraban con gratitud y algo de sospecha, tazuna lo miraba con duda y los ninjas de konoha tenían diferentes reacciones sakura y satsuki tenían sonrojos e sus mejillas al ver lo apuesto que era el chico y sai lo miraba con un rostro sin emociones y por otra parte kakashi miraba al chico en shock al ver al hijo de su sensei ahí frente a él con esa armadura y por lo que podía ver el chico despedía un aura de poder, carisma y orgullo ,mucho de lo ultimo pero no arrogancia.

"naruto" dijo el ninja que copia haciendo a todos en el puente ver a naruto y que el rubio viera a kakashi con una ceja alzada.

"oh pero que tenemos aquí un ninja de konoha que todavía se acuerda de mi, sabes yo cuando me encuentro con un ninja de konoha casi siempre los asesino, pero creo que hare una excepción con ustedes ya que me serán útiles y le darán un mensaje a el sandaime de mi parte.

Naruto iba a decir algo pero el sonido de alguien aplaudiendo se escucho por todo el puente y todos vieron como un hombre de baja estatura que usaba un traje y era seguido por cien mercenarios.

"valla, valla pero que tenemos aquí el infame demonio de la neblina resulto ser nada mas un bebe demonio pero por suerte nunca tuve la intención de pagarles a ti y a la puta de la máscara "dijo gato arrogantemente.

"gato eres un maldito traidor "dijo zabuza.

"hahaha y que es lo que piensas hacer al respecto ustedes ninjas están cansados y heridos en cambio mis muchachos están bien descansados por lo que ustedes no serán un desafío para ellos y les será fácil matarlos".

"hahaha así es malditos" gritaron los mercenarios.

"Así que aquí es donde te estabas escondiendo de mi gato, pero eso no me importa yo vine aquí para discutir algo con tazuna-san y a matarte" le dijo naruto a gato.

"y tu quien te crees que eres maldito mocoso para amenazarme…" respondió gato antes de que sus ojos se abrieran en shock y miedo al ver al rubio "naruto-sama que haces tú aquí".

"tch como te atreves tu maldita cucaracha a hablarle así a un rey por tu insolencia y estoy aquí para asesinarte por atreverte a traicionarme y lo peor de todo por atreverte a robarme ahora muere" y con eso naruto alzo su mano y a espaldas de naruto el aire se empezó a distorsionar y cientos de espadas aparecieron todas tenían un aura de poder sobrenatural, pero kakashi, zabuza y haku veían siete espadas en particular.

"esas son las siete espadas de la neblina" pensaron los jounins al ver las siete espadas aunque los ninjas de kiri estaban desconcertados al ver una copia de la kubikiribocho.

"mueran" dijo naruto y todas las espadas salieron disparadas y pronto estaban asesinando a todos los mercenarios que solo podían gritar de dolor y los ninjas de kiri y konoha solo veían con asombro como naruto asesino a todos los bandidos, pero ellos no eran los únicos sorprendidos los aldeanos de nami que habían venido al puente para ayudar a los ninjas a pelear contra gato solo podían ver a naruto con asombro.

Gato que estaba de rodillas temblando rodeado de los cadáveres de sus hombres y bañado en sangre solo podía ver con terror en sus ojos a naruto que calmadamente caminaba hasta él y gato sintió como naruto se detuvo frente a él y tenía su mirada fija en el.

"donde esta gato y mas te vale que me digas porque no estoy de buen humor asi que no me provoques" le dijo naruto a gato con una voz que gritaba peligro para todos y dolor para gato".

"le diré naruto-sama solo no me mate hare lo que usted quiera solo no me mate" suplico el magnate mafioso.

"porque ruegas gato después de todo tu destino es morir aquí en nami por mis manos o por la de estas personas y no necesito a una escoria como tu o me das la información que quiero por las buenas o lo haremos por las malas que dices"

"EL PERGAMINO ESTA EN MI CAJA FUERTE QUE ESTA DEL CUADRO EN MI OFICINA JUNTO A TODOS LOS BIENES DE ESTE PAIZ, AHORA POR FAVOR NARUTO-SAMA NO ME MATES".

"gracias por la información gato y por lo de matarte decidí no hacerlo" ante eso el rostro de gato se ilumino, "aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de la gente de nami" y con eso naruto le rompió las dos piernas a gato que cayó al suelo gritando de dolor sin poder moverse mientras naruto caminaba hasta donde estaba tazuna haciendo que el equipo 7 se pusieran en guardia en caso de cualquier intención hostil de parte de naruto contra su cliente.

"tú eres tazuna el constructor de puentes cierto" le pregunto naruto al cliente de los ninjas de konoha.

"así es quien eres tú y que es lo que quieres de mi" le respondió tazuna a naruto.

"hum que te parece si hablamos más tarde cuando termine con lo que vine a hacer aquí, me reuniré con usted en su casa y no se preocupe yo les daré todos sus bienes de vuelta y le diré el que es lo que necesito de usted que le parece eso".

"está bien eso me parece perfecto"

"maravilloso le prometo que usted no se arrepentirá por escucharme ya que la propuesta que le tengo hara que la recuperación de nami sea aun más rápida ahora por qué no va y se divierte dándole la golpiza de su vida a gato".

"espera antes de que te vayas cuál es tu nombre completo chico"

"mi nombre es naruto como ya lo escucharon de kakashi pero mi nombre completo es naruto uzumaki" dijo naruto simplemente antes de poner su mirada en zabuza y haku.

"que es lo que quieres de nosotros mocoso" pregunto zabuza aunque en su mente estaba trabajando al máximo ya que frente a el estaba un verdadero sobreviviente del famoso clan uzumaki y este tenía planes para él y haku.

"zabuza-san para ti también tengo una proposición pero eso lo discutiremos luego porque no esperamos a que tus heridas sanen y después hablaremos de negocios que te parece".

"por mi está bien chico por lo que veo estas heridas tardaran como máximo unas semanas para sanar así que no veo el porqué no deba escucharte además lo que me tienes que decir me da curiosidad".

"genial así que tazuna lo veré esta noche y zabuza a ti te veré cuando te recuperes y con eso naruto desapareció en un sunshin que despidió una luz dorada.

Esa noche

Después de que todos los aldeanos tuvieran la oportunidad de vengarse de gato y que celebraran a lo grande por el ser libres de la tirania de ese bastardo ahora encontramos a naruto y tazuna hablando en una habitación que estaba protegida con sellos de silencio y seguridad que eran muy poderosos ya que naruto los diseño.

"dime chico cual es la propuesta de la que me hablaste en el puente y debe ser importante si estamos los dos solos hablando en privado en esta habitación con tanta seguridad".

"tienes razón tazuna-san, el porque estoy aquí es muy importa así que iré al grano, pero antes tome y con eso naruto le da un pergamino y lo abre y le manda un poco de chakra y en una bocanada de humo aparecen muchos documentos y bolsas de dinero en la mesa".

"que es todo esto naruto-san".

"eso tazuna-san son todos los documentos que hacen a nami no kuni propietarios de la compañía de gato junto a todos sus demás bienes atreves de todos las 5 grandes naciones".

Tazuna estaba sorprendido y no sabía que decir y solo tenía lagrimas en sus ojos pero unos minutos después se recupero.

"bien naruto-san en nombre de todo nami no kuni te doy las gracias por esto y ahora si dime que es lo que quieres proponerme".

"de nada tazuna es un placer ayudar a un país que fue aliado de uzushiogakure no sato y el porque estoy aquí es porque en estos 9 años yo reconstruí uzushiogakure y con el paso de los años la fui repoblando con personas de todas las naciones ya fuesen refugiados de la guerra civil en kirigakure no sasto o con esclavos que salve de campos de bandidos también con personas de aldeas que estaban a punto de desaparecer debido a la pobreza y puedo decir con orgullo que la aldea está completamente terminada ya solo falta empezar a buscar alianzas es por eso que estoy aquí yo escuche que los constructores de nami son los mejores y quiero que ustedes construyan un puente que una nami a uzushio claro cuando ustedes terminen su puente primero y por el trabajo les pagare cien millones de ryos eh que dices tazuna-san aceptas"

"bueno nami te debe un favor por ayudar a derrocar a gato y salvarnos de sus mercenarios incluso traiste de vuelta a todas las personas a las que gato tomo como esclavos así que si acepto naruto-san apenas el puente este terminado empezaremos la construcción del puente que unirá a nami a uzushio pero solo hay un problemas uzushio está rodeada por remolinos"

"por eso no se preocupen los remolinos son formados gracias a varios sellos por los que yo puedo activarlos y desactivarlos"

"bien con eso ya fuera del camino solo falta darnos las manos y brindar por el inicio de una futura y prospera alianza entre los dos países eh que dices naruto-san"

"estas en todo lo correcto tazuna-san" y con eso en las manos de naruto aparecen dos copas y el rubio le da una a tazuna y el toma la otra y en un circulo dorado empieza a salir vino llenando las dos copas. "salud tazuna-san por el inicio de una alianza que espero dure muchos años".

"salud".

Y con eso los dos bebieron el vino y a tazuna le pareció el mejor vino que el hubiese tenido la oportunidad de haber bebido y claro se lo hizo saber a naruto que al escuchar el cumplido solo sonrió orgullosamente por el alago que un producto de su país recibió.

Naruto y tazuna pasaron varias horas bebiendo y discutiendo todos los detalles para el inicio de la construcción y alianza.

Unos días después

Naruto estaba reunido con zabuza y haku en su guarida y el rubio le había propuesto ayudarlo con su propósito de derrotar al mizukage dándole otros cien millones de ryos para que compre armas y comida para los rebeldes y también le dará como refuerzo a sus cinco mejores hombres y le dará dos de las 7 espadas de la neblina originales que tiene la nuibari y la shibuki con la condición que cuando la guerra civil terminara que kiri considere hacer una alianza con uzushiogakure , al final zabuza acepto la ayuda de naruto con gran gratitud y naruto le dijo a zabusa que sus hombres se reunirán con él en umi no kuni en una semana a partir de ahora a lo cual zabuza acepto.

Unas semanas después

Naruto estaba con tazuna y su familia junto a el equipo 7 en el puente terminado, zabuza y haku dejaron nami dos días después de que naruto le propusiera el trato.

"debo decir que este puente es en verdad impresionante" dijo kakashi a lo que todos tuvieron que admitir que lo que dijo el peli plata era verdad

"gracias kakashi gracias a este puente nami muy pronto se recuperara" dijo tazuna.

"bien tazuna-san nosotros ya tenemos que volver a konoha fue un placer conocerlos adiós" dijo kakashi y con eso el jounin dio la señal y los genins se prepararon para partir pero satsuki decidió hablar.

"dinos naruto-san que harás ahora a donde iras" pregunto la uchiha a lo que kakashi puso atención con la esperanza de saber dónde estará el hijo de su sensei y tener la posibilidad de convencerlo de regresar a konoha.

"eso es fácil uchiha yo tenía pensado darle a kakashi un mensaje para el sandaime y el consejo de konoha de mi parte" le respondió naruto a la uchiha pero todos notaron que naruto dijo uchiha con una cantidad de odio que hizo a los miembros del equipo 7 se pusieran nervioso y sintieran escalofríos en sus espaldas incluso sai se sintió intimidado.

"y cual sería ese mensaje naruto-san" pregunto kakashi con curiosidad.

"dile al sandaime que en tres meses iré a konoha como líder de mi aldea dile a el hokage que uzushiogakure no sato está de vuelta y más fuerte que nunca y vamos con la intención de dominar los exámenes y que cuando los exámenes terminen no espere una alianza con uzushio yo no pienso aliarme con esa aldea de traidores y denle también una advertencia de mi parte el **uzukage** si en el transcurso de estos tres meses me doy cuenta de algún espía que sea de konoha ya sea jounin, chunin, ambu o genin incluso shinobis que oficialmente no existen (a eso ultimo sai entedio que naruto se refería a raíz) yo mismo me encargare de enviarles los cadáveres y no piensen que infiltrarse en mi aldea es sencillo porque no lo es ya que la seguridad es tres veces más difícil de burlar que la de kumogakure, mas les vale tomar mi advertencia en serio porque si me entero de algún intento de sabotaje yo mismo reduciré a konoha a un cráter humeante me entendiste kakashi" y con eso naruto desapareció en un sunshin dejando a unos sorprendidos ninjas ante tal amenaza de parte de naruto y cuando kakashi recobro su compostura dio la orden de regresar a konoha a toda velocidad a lo cual los genins asintieron y siguieron al jounin peli plata.

**Bien acá les traigo este nuevo fic espero lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios y unas aclaraciones naruto fue criado por kurama por lo cual esperen que él sea orgulloso como lo son gilgamesh y kurama pero para él su pueblo es lo más importante.**

**Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Vemos como el sandaime estaba en su oficina haciendo su papeleo con una expresión seria en su rostro al recordar el mensaje que kakashi le dio de parte de naruto, y su expresión se volvió aun más seria al recordar la reunión del consejo sobre el tema.

Flashback

Toda la sala del consejo estaba en silencio incluso hasta los líderes de los clanes más serios tenían una expresión de sorpresa después de escuchar el relato de la misión a nami no kuni realizada por el equipo 7, pero el silencio no tardo mucho ya que el sandaime que fue el primero en recuperarse hablo acabando así con el silencio incomodo en la sala.

"kakashi en verdad te topaste con naruto uzumaki en nami no kuni y no solo eso sino que el mismo te dijo que nos dieran un mensaje de su parte y en dicho mensaje se afirma que la destruida uzushiogakure fue reconstruida en su totalidad y ya está poblada y en busca de su primera alianza con los rebeldes en kiri que a pesar de ser minoría han logrado ir ganándole terreno a las fuerzas del mizukage yagura al enviar ayuda no solo económica sino también militar al enviar a sus 5 mejores hombres junto a dos de las preciadas 7 espadas de la neblina ya en la última etapa justo cuando los rebeldes están por terminar la guerra civil en dicha nación".

"eso es correcto sandaime-sama" respondió con seriedad el jounin peli-plata.

"ya veo" fue lo único que dijo el sandaime con una expresión seria y pensativa en su ya envejecido rostro.

"problemático" dijo el líder del clan nara ganando así la atención de todos los presentes en la sala.

"que quieres decir con problemático shikaku" esta vez el que hablo fue el líder del clan yamanaka que tenía una expresión confusa ante el comentario de su perezoso amigo y compañero de equipo.

"lo que quise decir fue que ese chico naruto hizo una muy buena jugada digna de aplaudir ya que no solo logro conseguir un aliado con nami no kuni sino que también fue con una oferta que los rebeldes en kiri no se pueden dar el lujo de rechazar ya que lo único que les hace falta para ganar la guerra civil es ayuda económica y fuerza militar que aunque fueran solo 5 hombres que el chico uzumaki envió esos hombres si son como los antiguos shinobis de uzushio que fueron capases de resistir el constante ataque de la alianza kumo-kiri-iwa durante 3 días en la segunda guerra shinobi aun siendo sobrepasado lograr reducir el ejercito enemigo a 1/5 claramente es de esperar que esos 5 hombres y sus habilidades sean de temer y no solo eso también el chico uzumaki les envió dos de sus 7 posesiones más preciadas y salvo a una figura icono para los rebeldes como lo es zabuza y su aprendiz haku que de paso sea dicho tiene un kekei-gen-kai que se creía extinto como el hyoton logrando que la moral de los rebeldes se valla por los cielos en fin en una sola jugada el chico uzumaki solo les dio razones para querer aliarse con el y uzushiogakure no como otras aldeas shinobis que les dieron la espalda como en el caso de kumo que solo piensa en agrandar su poder militar o iwa y konoha que se estaban recuperando ya sea de las pérdidas humanas y estructurales ya sean por la guerra o por el ataque del kyuubi como para pensar en mandar soldados a ayudar a lo que se pensaba era una causa perdida como lo eran los rebeldes" termino de hablar shikaku dejando sorprendidos a todos ya que casi nunca lo habían oído hablar tanto en una reunión del consejo y además mostrando porque es el líder de los jounins, estratega principal de la aldea y porque es considerado un genio.

"tengo que apoyar a shikaku-san en eso el uzumaki demostró ser un gran líder al esperar el momento justo en el cual actuar y mostrar sus cartas" esta vez hablo un anciano que tenía un ojo y mano vendados que su único ojo visible era de color negro y en su mentón tenía una cicatriz y usaba ropas negras y blancas además de un bastón.

"valla sorpresa danzo nunca pensé que tu estarías de acuerdo con algo de lo que se habla en estas reuniones" esta vez el que hablo fue el sandaime que estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo shikaku, que danzo apoyara al nara y por las habilidades de liderazgo que mostro tener naruto aquel niño que el consideraba un nieto al que siempre llevaba a comer ramen en aquel restaurante que fue destruido junto a varias cuadras del sector comercial de la aldea y cuyos dueños perecieron en el repentino ataque en el que todavía no se tiene idea quien fue el responsable o cuales fueron las causas de dicho evento.  
"hum que esperabas sarutobi ese movimiento realizado por el chico uzumaki es digno de admirar y aunque a algunos nos cueste admitirlo fue un gran movimiento político por parte del chico" dijo danzo en voz seria y que no mostraba emoción alguna,

"ya veo y danzo para ti y todos los demás soy hokage o sandaime-sama entendido" dijo el sandaime para luego soltar su instinto asesino poniendo nerviosos a todos en la sala del consejo que solo asintieron a las palabras de su líder que al ver las reacciones de todos solo dejo de canalizar su instinto asesino y volvió a hablar pero esta ves con kakashi que hasta el momento había permanecido callado y serio en todo momento para sorpresa de todos los que estaban acostumbrados a ver el perezoso y pervertido jounin "kakashi hay algo mas que dijo naruto en su mensaje".

"hai hokage-sama, naruto dijo que en 3 meses el vendrá y mandara genins en estos exámenes chunin y viene con toda la intención de ganar y mostrar el porqué uzushiogakure fue temida por todas las naciones y además advirtió que ante mas mínimo intento de sabotaje o infiltración ya sea por shinobis existentes o que tengan algo que ver con konoha el mismo enviara los cadáveres y además el no piensa formar una alianza con konoha cuando los exámenes terminen y bueno esa fue más o menos lo que dijo el uzukage que dicho sea de paso es naruto" dijo kakashi haciendo que todos los miembros del consejo se sorprendan ante tal amenaza tan directa como esa.

"ya veo gracias kakashi ya puedes retirarte " a eso el jounin peli-plata desaparece en un sunshin y el hokage no pudo ni empezar a hablar ya que los miembros del consejo civil empezaron a causar un alboroto haciendo a todos los miembros del consejo shinobi y ancianos concejales preguntase el porqué al nidaime se le ocurrió crear el consejo civil en una aldea militarizada "SILENCIO " ordeno el sandaime con autoridad en su voz lo que logro que los civiles se callaran y lo que ocasiono que el sandaime pudiese continuar con la reunión planeando todo para los exámenes chunin del que konoha va a ser anfitrión y discutir mas acerca del asunto de uzushio lo que volvio a ocasionar otro alboroto por parte de los civiles lo que le saco un suspiro al sandaime que ya sabia que esa reunión seria larga y todo un infierno y en situaciones así se preguntaba el porqué volvió a retomar el puesto de hokage solo para recordar que el único candidato a hokage después del ataque de kyuubi era danzo y es mejor no pensar en lo que el viejo halcón de guerra haría si se convirtiese en hokage.

Fin del flashback

El hokage fue sacado de sus recuerdos cuando su secretaria entro con otra pila de papeles por ser firmados y claramente era del doble del tamaño de la anterior pila que firmo lo que ocasiono que el hokage empezara a llorar estilo anime sacandole gotas detrás de la cabeza a su secretaria y a los AMBU que se encargaban de protegerlos y que estaban escondidos en su oficina.

En uzushiogakure

Naruto veía su aldea desde su trono en el edificio más alto de toda la isla y por lo que se podía ver la aldea era prospera con la zona residencial donde los diferentes clanes que se habían unido a uzu vivían y la zona comercial llena de vida siendo patrullada por sus samuráis que eran entrenados en una de las 6 islas aledañas a la isla principal que fueron formadas gracias a naruto, la primer isla era donde se entrenaban a los samuráis que son la especie de policías de la aldea en esa isla quien se encargaba de entrenar a los samuráis era uno de los hombres de confianza de naruto que tiene el nombre de yamamoto genryuusai shigekuni, la segunda isla era donde se encontraba la academia shinobi donde los futuros ninjas son entrenados en todas las artes shinobis y viendo el potencial de cada estudiante los profesores pueden recomendar a algún estudiante ya sea al programa de ninjas médicos si el estudiante tiene la capacidad de convertirse en ninja medico y claro este está conforme con eso, los encargados de la academia son los miembros del clan uzumaki que naruto logro encontrar en todas las naciones elementales y por supuesto los genins graduados salen con un conocimiento de fuuinjutsu que haría ver a los maestros del tema de otras naciones ver como novatos, la tercer isla es en donde se encuentra la prisión de uzushiogakure que era de máxima seguridad con varios niveles subterráneos en donde había criminales según su peligrosidad y tipo de crimen esta isla está bajo la jurisdicción de los pocos jashinistas que viven en uzushio y claro respetan a naruto por su fuerza y porque en uzushio son respetados por toda la población y no temidos y también están felices porque naruto los deja sacrificar a criminales para sus rituales con el pretexto de que son ejecutados por los crímenes que cometieron lo que deja a la vista que a naruto no le importa en lo mas mínimo lo que les pase a los convictos ya que estos si quieren comer deben ganarse la comida atreves de trabajo forzado en la aldea, la cuarta y quinta aldea era donde se encontraban todas las granjas que se encargaban de producir los alimentos que se consumían en uzushio y la ultima isla era donde se encontraban los cuarteles AMBU de de uzushiogaure claro todas las islas estaban unidas a la principal gracias a varios puentes reforzados con fuuinjutsu haciéndolos casi indestructibles y además toda uzushiogakure estaba rodeada por remolinos que eran productos de fuuinjutsu.

Volviendo con naruto que se encontraba distraído observando la aldea por lo que no logro darse cuenta de que alguien camino hasta el hasta que fue muy tarde.

"AUCH" dijo naruto cuando la figura pellizco su mejilla y le dio una mirada molesta a la dicha figura "qué diablos te pasa grayfia porque me pellizcaste "le dijo naruto a la recién nombrada grayfia que era una chica de la misma edad de naruto con cabello color plata, ojos azules y una figura que cualquier mujer envidiaría y estaba vestida como maid.

"lo pellizque naruto-sama porque usted estaba distraído y no estaba realizando su labor como uzukage" dijo simplemente grayfia que tenía una expresión seria en su rostro.

"ya veo" dijo simplemente naruto ya que con grayfia el no era arrogante ya que ella fue la primer persona que rescato y la primer persona en convertirse en residente de la nueva uzushio además de ser la persona a la que naruto le tiene más confianza aparte de ser la segunda persona mas poderosa después de naruto en toda uzushiogakure no sato, "dime grayfia ya mandaste a llamar a los genins que irán a konoha a participar a los exámenes chunin en konoha".

"hai naruto-samade hecho ellos ya están aquí" le respondió grayfia a su líder.

"muy bien grayfia hazlos pasar "le ordeno naruto a la peli-plata que asintió a la orden del rubio y dejo pasar a tres figuras dos chicos y una chica de 13 años los tres antes de posicionarse detrás de naruto con su expresión seria habitual.

"saben paro lo que fueron llamados ustedes tres" le dijo naruto a los tres genins con su voz seria, orgullosa y arrogante.

"no uzukage-sama" respondieron los genins simultáneamente.

"ustedes tres genins irán a konoha a participar en los exámenes chunin y se encargaran de dejar el nombre de uzushiogakure no sato en alto entendido" dijo naruto.

"hai uzukage-sama" volvieron a responder los genins esta vez con confianza en su voz ante la orden de naruto.

"bien ahora díganme quiénes son y cuál es su profesión" ordeno naruto con autoridad en su voz.

La chica tomo un paso adelante y dijo "yo soy uzumaki kasumi y soy una orgullosa kunoichi de uzushiogakure".

Después uno de los chicos dio un paso adelante quedando a la par con la recién nombrada kasumi y dijo "yo soy kaguya kyoshiro y soy un shinobi de uzushiogakure no sato".

Y por último el miembro final del equipo genin se unió a sus compañeros diciendo "yo soy uzumaki renji orgulloso shinobi de uzushiogakure no sato"

Ante las palabras de los genins tanto grayfia como naruto sonrieron aunque naruto lo hizo de forma arrogante y dijo "bien que esperan vallan y prepárense para los exámenes y demuéstrenles a todas las demás aldeas que ellas no son más que simples insectos comparados con uzushiogakure".

Con eso dicho los tres genins dejaron la oficina de naruto dejándolo solo con grayfia y el rubio le dijo a su maid personal "acaso no te parece que estos exámenes chunin van a ser interesantes grayfia".

"hai van a ser muy interesantes naruto-sama" respondió la maid a la pregunta que le hizo naruto.

**Bien hasta acá el capitulo 2 espero les guste y espero me disculpen por subir el segundo capitulo hasta** **ahora pero es que eh estado ocupado con el instituto de hecho yo iba a subir este capitulo el viernes anterior pero no pude por una situación personal que se dio pero por lo menos ya lo subí y espero lo disfruten y no se olviden de dejar un comentario.**

**Ja ne. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Konoha 2 meses antes del inicio de los exámenes chunin

Un mes ha pasado desde que kakashi le dio el mensaje de naruto al hokage y al consejo y en ese tiempo el sandaime les ordeno a los senseis de todos los equipos genins que van a participar incrementar la intensidad del entrenamiento de los futuros aspirantes a chunin ya que la competencia este año será dura y si quieren demostrar el porqué konoha es la aldea shinobi mas fuerte los genins deben dar una buena impresión a las diferentes personas que vendrán a la aldea para ver los exámenes.

Ese es el caso de los 9 novatos (n/a: nueve incluyendo a sai) ya que casi todos ellos son futuros líderes de clanes por lo que ahora no solo el orgullo de konoha sino también el de sus clanes estará en juego.

Hospital de konoha

En una habitación una mujer abrió los ojos después de 15 años de estar en coma (n/a: no voy a describirla solo busquen una imagen de kushina), para sorpresa de la enfermera que estaba revisando la condición de dicha mujer.

"ah kushina-sama es una gran sorpresa verla despierta después de estar 15 años en coma- pero mejor voy a ir a llamar al doctor y él se encargara de explicarle todo" y con eso la enfermera salió a toda prisa de a habitación en busca del doctor encargado de velar por la salud de la ahora nombrada kushina en estos 15 años que apenas la enfermera le dio la noticia de que la pelirroja despertó inmediatamente el doctor mando a la enfermera para que le diera la noticia al sandaime y solo a el a lo que la enfermera asintió y con eso el doctor se apresuro hacia la habitación y cuando entro se encontró a kushina e inmediatamente empezó a revisar los signos vitales de la pelirroja y cuando estuvo seguro que la mujer se encontraba bien y que pronto podría dejar el hospital y retomar su vida eh incluso volver a ser shinobi claro eso ultimo después de varia sesiones de rehabilitación.

"bien kushina-sama por lo que puedo ver usted está perfectamente bien y dentro de pocos meses podrá volver a ser restituida como kunoichi si usted así lo desea ahora dígame tiene alguna pregunta" dijo el doctor.

Kushina solo miro al doctor y le dijo "dígame doctor que paso después del ataque del kyuubi, cuánto tiempo eh estado en el hospital y lo más importante que paso con mi hijo y minato-kun" pregunto una kushina que estaba desesperada por saber que fue lo que le paso a sus dos personas más preciadas.

El doctor iba a contestar pero el que lo hizo fue el hokage que acababa de entrar a la habitación y dijo "doctor no se preocupe yo me encargare de explicarle todo a kushina ahora déjenos solos que lo que voy a hablar con ella es información clasificada" dijo el sandaime amablemente pero con autoridad al mismo tiempo por lo que el doctor solo asintió y dejo la habitación y acto seguido el sandaime puso sellos de seguridad y silencio para que nadie escuchara su conversación con kushina.

"bien primero que nada es un gusto verte sana de nuevo kushina" dijo el sandaime saludando a la pelirroja devolvió el saludo con uno propio y le volvió a preguntar lo mismo que al doctor .

"también es bueno verte de nuevo sandaime-sama pero dígame que fue lo que paso esa noche , que fue lo que paso con minato-kun y naruto-chan y cuanto tiempo eh estado en el hospital"

"bien kushina antes de responderte debo saber que fue lo que salió mal esa noche"

Con eso dicho kushina procedió a contarle lo que ocurrió en la noche del ataque del kyuubi.

Ya con el conocimiento de lo que paso el sandaime procedió a contestarle todas las preguntas de kushina" bien kushina para empezar has estado en un coma profundo desde que apenas lograste sobrevivir al ser atravesada por la garra de kyuubi y sobrviviste gracias a que un ambu que estaba conmigo era un medico y apenas logro ponerte en estasis para así lograr tratar tus heridas y eso fue hace 15 años y pues lo que paso con minato pues el murió después de sellar a kyuubi y pues naruto bueno el" el sandaime solo murmuro algo que kushina no logro escuchar pero al ver que el sandaime estaba redundante a decirle lo que paso con naruto ella empezó a temer lo peor

"dime sandaime-sama acaso naruto-chan no sobrevivió al sellado" pregunto la pelirroja con miedo en su voz y un poco de tristeza debido a darse cuenta que su esposo estaba muerto y que su hijo quizá murió hace 15 años

El sandaime al escuchar eso solo negó a lo que kushina dijo logrando sacar un suspiro de alivio de parte de kushina.

"y bien entonces que fue de naruto-chan" pregunto de nuevo la pelirroja.

" veras kushina naruto bueno pues el… ya no.. él ya no" el sandaime seguía reacio a decirle lo que paso con su hijo a la pelirroja lo que ocasiono que la uzumaki se impacientara y su cabello se alzara tomando la forma de nueve colas ondeantes y un aura la rodeaba lo que ocasiono que el sandaime se asustara.

"me vas a decir que fue lo que paso con naruto si o no hiruzen" dijo kushina con una vos aterradora y una sonrisa que puso aun mas pálido al hokage que solo pudo asentir.

"veras kushina naruto, el ya no vive en konoha" respondió el sandaime a la pregunta de kushina y esa respuesta horrorizo a la uzumaki.

"que quieres decir con que mi hijo ya no vive en konoha que demonios paso hiruzen y más vale que me digas ahora mismo" le ordeno kushina al sandaime.

El sandaime asintió de nuevo y empezó a contarle sobre el incidente en la que la familia ichiraku murió, eso ultimo horrorizo a kushina ya que a ella le encantaba ir a comer ramen al pequeño restaurante y conocía al dueño y su adorable hija, pero se alegro de escuchar que dicha familia siempre trato como parte de la familia a naruto por lo que la pelirroja le dio gracias a teuchi y áyame y prometió ir al cementerio y dejarles unas flores cuando se recuperara y pudiese dejar el hospital luego el sandaime le conto a la pelirroja que debido a dicho incidente el no pudo poner toda su atención en naruto por todo un mes y en ese tiempo naruto aprovecho para dejar la aldea y luego procedió a contarle sobre el encuentro de naruto con kakashi en nami y sobre el mensaje que su hijo le envió.

Al escuchar que su hijo reconstruyo la destruida aldea de su clan y sobre lo fuerte que era su hijo kushina no pudo contener las lágrimas de orgullo que caían por sus mejillas ni la risa que salía de su boca.

"así que mi pequeño naruto-chan reconstruyo uzushiogakure y es su líder eh pues era de esperar cosas grandes de el después de todo es hijo de minato-kun y mío y por lo que veo mi naruto-chan rompió el record de su padre al convertirse en el kage mas joven de la historia quién lo diría estoy segura que minato-kun está orgulloso de él y no puedo esperar a recuperarme para poder ir a uzushio y ver a mi hijo que apenas era un pequeño bebe tierno y adorable " dijo kushina aun con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos al imaginarse a su ahora adolecente hijo .

"Acerca de eso kushina en dos meses podrás verlo ya que el vendrá a konoha para ver los exámenes chunin "dijo el sandaime también con una sonrisa de orgullo al pensar en el pequeño rubio al que solía llevar a comer ramen y le contaba historias de sus viejas misiones y cuando entreno con el legendario primer y segundo hokage y siempre gritaba dattebayo.

"eso es maravilloso no puedo esperar para ver a mi pequeño naruto-chan y por cierto sandaime-sama cuando dice el reporte del doctor que puedo irme del hospital que ya quiero comenzar con mi rehabilitación después de todo no quiero que naruto-chan me vea en este estado y piense que soy una kunoichi patética" le pregunto la uzumaki al hokage que le dijo que será dada de alta en tres días a lo que la pelirroja asintió.

"bien kushina-chan ya tengo que irme que todavía tengo que terminar el papeleo así que descansa y nos vemos después y recupérate pronto" le dijo el sandaime antes de salir de la habitación dejando sola a la pelirroja que volteo hacia la ventada y decir.

"naruto-chan estoy tan orgullosa de ti y de seguro tu padre también lo estaría" dijo la uzumaki en un murmullo antes de cerrar los ojos antes de quedarse dormida.

En uzushiogakure

Encontramos a naruto haciendo el papeleo bajo la mirada atenta de grayfia cuando sintió en su pecho una sensación cálida que nunca antes había sentido y por alguna razón se sintió feliz y en paz consigo mismo y no pudo evitar alzar la cabeza por un par de segundos pero solo sintió cuando grayfia lo pellizco en la mejilla lo que le gano que la maid peli-plata recibiera una mirada molesta por parte de naruto.

"regrese al trabajo naruto-sama" ordeno la maid a su líder.

"dime grayfia porque estoy haciendo yo el papeleo cuando mis clones lo pueden hacer por mi" pregunto naruto irritado por el pellizco y por tener que hacer el papeleo el mismo.

"eso es muy sencillo naruto-sama usted tiene que dar el ejemplo y no ser perezoso" dijo simplemente grayfia pero en su cabeza tenía otro pensamiento (además estoy enojada con usted porque no nota mis sentimientos hacia usted naruto-sama).

"tu dile grayfia el jefe siempre nos hace hacer todas sus tareas por el" dijo un clon que estaba sentado en el sofá disfrutando del espectáculo de ver al original haciendo su trabajo personalmente aunque dicha felicidad no duro mucho ya que fue deshecho por naruto que tenía un tick en la frente.

"estúpido clon" dijo simplemente naruto antes de volver a ser pellizcado en la mejilla por grayfia que le dio una mirada seria y naruto no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de derrota antes de volver su atención al papeleo por lo que no noto la sonrisa victoriosa que tenia grayfia.

**Bien acá esta otro capítulo que espero sea de su agrado y valla estoy sorprendido dos capítulos en dos días a que se debe esto pues bien es que estoy inspirado y tengo un montón de ideas para los capítulos siguientes.**

**Ja ne.**

**No se les olvide dejar un comentario nos vemos.**


End file.
